Martyr of Humanity
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Entre ellos se difuminaban los rangos cuando estaban a solas y ella tendía a tomarse las confianzas que le daba la gana. Era un fastidio pero, por fuerza de la costumbre, había establecido con ella uno de esos vínculos que tanto odiaba. "Eligieron seguirte y morir por ti. Para ellos representas a la humanidad." "Yo no quiero ser el mártir de la humanidad." One-shot.


**Saludos, queridos lectores. Vengo con un LeviHan a pedido de ZenHeyerdall. Tengo que decir que no me gusta esta pareja, soy incapaz de concebir nada entre ellos y por eso ha salido así. Espero que de todas formas esté a su gusto.**

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Se quedó inmóvil al otro lado de la puerta, esperando. La taza de café le quemaba en las manos. Hanji Zoe no era una mujer de las que piden permiso y ya todos estaban acostumbrados a eso. Pero el momento era tan delicado que había considerado el pensar antes de actuar.

Una voz firme la hizo reaccionar y dio un respingo como si la hubieran pinchado. El café estuvo a punto de rebasar el borde de la taza y salpicar sus ropas. Afortunadamente, eso no ocurrió.

- ¿Vas a pasar o vas a quedarte toda la noche delante de la puerta?

La voz pertenecía al sargento Levi, dado que el cuarto contiguo era el suyo. Hanji se apresuró a obedecer la sugerencia implícita y entró, sin necesidad de preguntarse cómo había sabido él que se encontraba allí. Nunca se le escapaba nada, no en vano era el mejor soldado de la humanidad. Y no solo por sus capacidades para la lucha.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó hasta la cama que se encontraba en un rincón de la estancia. Se trataba de un cuarto de tamaño medio, modesto. El único mobiliario, aparte de la cama, consistía en una pequeña mesita de noche al lado, una cómoda y un escritorio con una silla. Entre los soldados rasos, especialmente los nuevos, corría el rumor de que el sargento y el comandante tenían acceso a ciertos privilegios a causa de su rango, pero observando ese cuarto quedaba claro que, al menos en el caso de Levi, eso no era cierto. El único lujo de que disponía era un aseo de uso privado, con ducha incluida. Algo que el sargento había demandado y no cesó en su empeño hasta que consiguió que Erwin convenciera a sus superiores.

Hanji dejó la taza, aún caliente, sobre la mesilla de noche. El hombre ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. Estaba sentado sobre la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, la cabeza en dirección a la única ventana del cuarto y las piernas estiradas, una encima de otra. Aún llevaba puestas las ropas con las que habían regresado de la última expedición, lo cual era algo extraño en él, que llevaba su aseo personal con una pulcritud rayana en la obsesión. Que no se hubiera cambiado era un detalle que decía mucho y a Hanji no se le pasó por alto.

- Creo que te vendrá bien – dijo para romper el ambiente tenso, en referencia a la bebida caliente.

- Si crees que un puto café va a conseguir reconfortarme lo más mínimo eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba.

Sus palabras destilaban desprecio y, aun así, Hanji no se inmutó. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con el carácter de Levi a diario y ya eran años desde que lo conocía. Al igual que los soldados hablaban de él a sus espaldas, también sabía lo que decían de ella: que estaba loca, que no tenía dos dedos de frente, que le gustaban demasiado los titanes y que algún día acabaría en la boca de uno de ellos. Nunca le habían importado los rumores; si bien era una persona un tanto excéntrica, verdaderamente tenía pasión por su trabajo. Lo consideraba un servicio para la humanidad. Pero, aparte de eso, era su manera de alegrar un poco los días en el cuartel, de colocar una sonrisa en el rostro de los que la rodeaban. Aunque fuera a través de una actitud infantil y absurda. En el fondo, Hanji sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Por eso ahora había dejado de lado esa faceta para mostrar su lado más empático.

- Te estás culpando – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

- Están todos muertos, Hanji – fue la única respuesta.

Sí, todos ellos estaban muertos. Auro, Gunther, Erd y Petra. Su escuadrón de élite, formado con tanto esfuerzo, curtido en tantas batallas. Eran los mejores. Y después de tantos años juntos, de tantas victorias, esa zorra los había borrado de la faz de la tierra de un plumazo, como si nunca hubieran existido. Él también era el mejor. ¿Iba a morir igual, en un segundo, sin una sola posibilidad de defenderse, luchando contra un enemigo imposible de vencer? O peor aún, ¿iba a mantenerse vivo para ver como todos sus hombres caían uno tras otro? Levi había aprendido hacía mucho a apartarse de cualquier vínculo o apego hacia sus semejantes. Lo normal era que terminasen muertos. Y recomponer el vacío que dejaban era una mierda, así que había dejado de intentarlo. Pese a todo, no podía evitar experimentar una sensación amarga por la pérdida de esos cuatro soldados. Y eso le molestaba en demasía, porque había puesto mucho empeño en evitar que esas emociones lo dominasen.

El café había quedado olvidado en la mesilla cuando Hanji se sentó en la cama junto al sargento, sin pedir permiso. Éste no hizo más que girar la cabeza para regalarle una mirada envenenada, sin ningún comentario. Por mucho que le irritase, habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos. Entre ellos se difuminaban los rangos cuando estaban a solas y ella tendía a tomarse las confianzas que le daba la gana. Al menos tenía que reconocer que, dentro de todo eso, sabía dónde estaba el límite y lo respetaba. Era un fastidio pero, por fuerza de la costumbre, había establecido con ella uno de esos vínculos que tanto odiaba. Un privilegio que solo tenían Hanji y Erwin. Y hasta hacía escasas horas, también su escuadrón.

- No ha sido en vano. Ahora que tenemos a Eren, puede que las cosas empiecen a cambiar.

Su optimismo se le antojó casi ofensivo en esos momentos.

- Ese mocoso de mierda no vale ni para cumplir las órdenes que se le dan.

Estaba siendo injusto y lo sabía. La culpa no había sido de Eren. El plan de Erwin era perfecto. Pero acusando su insubordinación podía encontrar una válvula de escape. Si no hubiera estado tan pendiente de los lloriqueos de ese crío, si no hubiera tenido que poner toda su atención en vigilar que no se transformase, no habría tenido que dejar a sus hombres solos a su suerte. Y ahora seguirían vivos. Era una excusa muy pobre, pero era la mejor que tenía. Si no se aferraba a ella, la culpabilidad lo iba a desquiciar. Necesitaba exonerar de algún modo la responsabilidad que había tenido en la muerte de sus compañeros.

Hanji lo miró, apenada. Comprendía hasta qué punto le afectaban esas pérdidas, por mucho que quisiera negarlo. Conocía a Levi mejor de lo que él mismo pensaba. No se limitaba tan solo a estudiar a los titanes. Cada uno de los soldados de la legión había decidido seguirlo y morir por él. Lo reverenciaban como a un dios. Él asumía este papel y, al igual que Erwin, acusaba las muertes de todos esos hombres y mujeres como una carga que había de llevar. A Hanji le preocupaba que algún día ambos terminasen doblegados bajo el peso de ese yugo autoimpuesto.

- No habrá otros como ellos – lo decía tanto por ser soldados, como compañeros.

Hanji lo sabía. Reparó de nuevo en sus ropas sucias, desastradas por el combate. Levi era ese tipo de persona que detestaba la suciedad, pero al que no le importaba mancharse con la sangre de sus hombres. Era más considerado de lo que mostraba ante los demás. A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al desentrañar todas aquellas complejas facetas de su personalidad. Sentía que no debía soportar tanto: no era justo. Movida por la compasión, colocó su mano sobre la de él, en un movimiento premeditado que sin embargo pareció del todo casual. Levi no se inmutó. En cualquier otra circunstancia se habría apartado al mínimo contacto: ni siquiera a ella le permitía tantas confianzas. Pero no lo hizo, porque ese simple roce lo reconfortaba más de lo que quería reconocer. Y en esos momentos necesitaba sentirse _humano_, aunque solo fuera un poco.

Al ver que no lo rechazaba, Hanji se atrevió a apretar su mano con un poco más de fuerza, como si con ese contacto pudiera transmitirle su apoyo. Quería ayudarlo. Quería aligerar esa carga que parecía llevar consigo a todas partes y que lo oprimía de manera asfixiante. Que dejara de ser el mejor soldado de la humanidad tan solo unos minutos, para ser simplemente Levi.

- No hubieras podido evitarlo. Nadie hubiera podido. Ellos eligieron. Eligieron seguirte y morir por ti. Pero no es por ti. Tú solo eres un hombre. Es por lo que representas. Para ellos eres la humanidad en sí misma.

- La humanidad está podrida, Hanji. El mundo por el que quieren luchar está lleno de corrupción y egoísmo. Yo no quiero encarnar ese mundo. Mueren en vano, por una ilusión mitificada.

- Entonces no lo seas. Déjales que vean el mundo tal y como es, a través de tus ojos.

- No puedo permitirlo. Se hundirían. No tendrían nada por lo que luchar. Podré ser un humano despreciable pero no seré quien destroce sus penosas esperanzas. Al menos ellos las tienen.

Había un deje de amargura en su voz mientras hablaba. Hanji sintió lástima por el hombre cuya mano descansaba ahora en su regazo. Ella también escondía su faceta más humana, no sabía ya si por costumbre o necesidad, pero ahora mismo afloraba impulsada por la necesidad de proteger esa pequeña parte pura e incorrupta que creía que aún quedaba en ambos. Sin mediar palabra, tiró de él para estrecharle en un cálido abrazo.

En circunstancias normales, Levi no lo habría permitido. Pero no se quejó. Permitió que Hanji lo acunara entre sus brazos, sin moverse, aliviando el dolor, deshaciendo la estela de la muerte. Su mente racional le gritaba que se alejase: él no _abrazaba _a nadie. Pero sus instintos le hacían permanecer allí, en esa calidez que apelaba al único rincón de su alma que no estaba mutilado por un hondo sufrimiento.

- Lo siento, Levi. Lo siento de veras.

Aquellas palabras eran como un bálsamo. Aunque la disculpa fuera vacía y carente de sentido, porque ni había sido culpa suya ni con ella iba a conseguir que los cuatro soldados volvieran a la vida. Pero significaban que alguien entendía e identificaba cómo se sentía. O al menos, lo intentaba. Algo que Levi no había experimentado muchas veces en su vida. Por eso, deshizo el abrazo para ir a recostarse en el regazo de Hanji, sobre su abdomen. En ese momento, se sentía más cercano a ella de lo que había estado a nadie en toda su miserable vida. La mujer le acariciaba repetida y mecánicamente las finas hebras de cabello negro que caían sobre su frente. Él cerró los ojos, descansando de tantas penurias.

- No quiero ser un líder. Para eso está Erwin. Y tampoco quiero ser el mártir de la humanidad – confesó, incorporándose.

Hablaba muy en serio. Hanji pudo verlo en la intensidad de su mirada. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y lo contempló con tristeza. No hizo nada por impedir que se acercara, ni que rozara sus labios contra los de ella. Qué buscaba con eso, no lo sabía: a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, era difícil comprenderle del todo y mucho menos en esos momentos. Pero le dejó hacerlo, porque fueran cuales fuesen los motivos, el significado que él quisiera darle a ese beso era algo que necesitaba. Y que distaba mucho de ser un beso cualquiera, con intenciones románticas o sentimentales. Precisamente por eso tenía mucho más valor que cualquier otro.

En cuanto ella salió del cuarto, sin despedirse, Levi supo que aquello nunca había pasado. Volvía a ser un dios entre sus hombres, un asesino, una bestia. Fue directo a la ducha, deseoso de eliminar todos los rastros de suciedad y podredumbre, como si el agua pudiera lavar sus pecados. Nunca era suficiente con eso. Sin embargo, esa vez había algo diferente. Se sentía casi limpio, como si aquella extraña atmósfera, esa extraña conexión que habían creado entre los dos hubiera sido suficiente para purificarle, al menos en parte. Ya no lo reconcomía la culpabilidad. De cara a sus soldados seguía siendo el más fuerte. Pero esa noche, y solo esa, se sentía más él mismo. Una personalidad que casi había olvidado. No era la esperanza de la humanidad, no era el sargento, no era una divinidad. Era, simplemente, Levi.

* * *

**Bien. Como dije, esto casi se puede mirar como un Levi-centric en lugar de un LeviHan. Quise describir una situación en la que tienes una conexión muy fuerte e importante con una persona, por algo importante que te ocurre, pero que no sea de tipo romántico. Se podría decir que es más amistoso que otra cosa. Lo que importa es que, en ese momento crucial, esa persona te entiende y lo sabes. Igualmente, considero que hay muchos tipos de besos. Y que un roce de labios no tiene por qué estar solo reservado para la persona que amas. Un beso puede significar muchas cosas, todo depende del momento, de la situación y del valor que quieras darle. Creo que estoy divagando así que eso fue todo. ¿Reviews?**


End file.
